kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Clouds
Anthony McKenzie slowly walked up the dirty hill, hands cupped over his eyes by his best friend, Fybi Fulbright, who walked behind him. "Are we there yet, Fybi?" "Pray, we art almost thither. Hast thou no patience?" she said in her Irish accent. "Uh, not in this case. Where are we going, anyway?" "Thou shalt see when we reacheth. Praying thou dost not die from terror, first." Finally, the two of them reached the top of a humongous cliff. "Herein we art!" Fybi uncovered the boy's eyes, looking down at the city of Ashland, West Virginia. "WHOOA!" Anthony looked directly below him, terrified at how high they were. He nearly wobbled and fell, but Fybi stopped him, then proceeded to simply fly over the edge. "Pray, is the gargantuan cliff terrifying to small Anthony's eyes?" the half-angel asked, cockily. "Fybii! ! Why'd you bring me here? You know I'm afraid of heights!" "And thee call thyself an earthbender. 'Tis the very reason I brought thou hither. Two, verily: 1) to conquer thy fear of yonder heights. 2) to uncloud thine troubled mind." "Huh? What troubled mind?" "Faceth yon facts: thou hast been a soured puss as much ast yonder Mason boy. Had he not yon were-raccoon by his side, he wouldst ended himself by now. 'Tis why I must teach thee to liveth life to fullest, and 'tis why I broughteth thee here, wherein the great white clouds of the sky are in view. Feast thine eyes upon thy beauty." She gestured upward to the large, fluffy white clouds in the sky. "…What are a bunch of clouds supposed to show me?" "At the most, allow thee to meditate. But it seemeth we need a closer look. Therefore, we art going to fly thither." "Fly? Earthbenders can't fly!" "Ha ha HA! Not thou! I shalt fly thee mine self." "Uh, ain't I a little too heavy for you to carry?" "Pray, my arms wilt fall off if I even attempted to lift thee. Thankfully, I hath plan to make thee lose much weight fast. Yon blue apple shalt perform this jester." She took a light blue apple from her pocket and held it up. "An apple? How am I gonna lose weight with one measly apple?" "Oh, thou shalt see. Hm hm hm!" she smiled and giggled mischievously. Anthony just took the blue apple and took a bite of it. "Eh, it's pretty good." He said, chewing it. "Somethin' funny about it, though… What the-" In an instant, the apple had shrunk him to as high as Fybi's foot. "AHH! Fybi! !" The half-angel looked down at him and giggled. "Ha HA! The magical apples of Skypia canst do wonders, canst they not? Thou art nearly as tall as yon Kateenian! How adorably harmless thou art at that height." "Fybi! Unshrink me NOW! WHOA!" Fybi suddenly picked him up. "Pray, not until we taketh a little flight. Hm hm hm! Little! I suggest thou hangeth to me as we go, lest thee falls to a terrible doom." She instructed, placing him atop her head as she backed up. "Er… Fybi? What are you-" The angel immediately charged for the cliffside, leaping over the edge and diving to the ground below, Anthony holding tight to her hair. "WAAAAAHHHHH!" (Play the Loftwing Theme from Zelda: Skyward Sword!) Fybi immediately spread her arms and legs out and flapped her angel wings, shooting straight up to the sky. The shrunken Anthony continued to scream, hanging tight to Fybi's hair, absolutely terrified of being so high. His screaming slowly died down when he felt the wind breezing through him. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing they were as high as the clouds, flying under the bright blue sky. Rather than being terrified, he couldn't help but admire how peaceful it seemed. As the wind continued to rush through him, he started to smile, feeling the rush of excitement. "Heh… h-hey! This ain't half bad!" Fybi rolled her eyes upward to the tiny boy in her hair and smiled. "Pray, didst I not tell thee? Now, hangeth tight." "WOOHOO!" Anthony cheered as Fybi flipped and flew through several fluffy clouds. She flew around another cloud, making it spiral to look like ice cream. "Watcheth this." She said, flying through a cloud several times, making it spell 'McKenzies & Fulbrights rule!'. They kept flying and spotted a plane up ahead. They exchanged smirks as Fybi flew them closer, knocking on the plane's windows and waving at the shocked passengers. They flew past the cockpit, knocking and waving at the pilots, Hoagie and Ace, who only chuckled and waved back at them. "This is soo AWESOOOME!" Anthony cheered, standing and reaching for the sky. Fybi only smirked as she rolled, making the little boy scream and fall to the earth below. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Fybi immediately shot downward, getting below Anthony, landing him flat on her back. Fybi turned her head back at him as he looked around and realized he was safe, blushing and chuckling nervously. "Oh, Anthony. How simple 'tis to toy with thee. Let us land now." With that, Anthony held on as she flew them straight up, reaching and landing on a soft, fluffy cloud. (Stop the music.) Fybi grabbed the shrunk boy and lied down, gently laying him beside her head. Both of them peacefully laid back on the soft cloud, feeling the cool breeze and the warmth of the sun on their skin. "Ahhh… boy, Fybi. Maybe that is what I needed. I never felt such a rush in my life! And this cloud is so soft…" "Perhaps now thou willst look on the brightest side of things from now on." "You bet I will. It's just so peaceful up here. I wish we could do this stuff forever…" "Yea…" Fybi smiled. "Me too." ---- Eventually, Fybi carried him back to the cliffside, giving him a red apple, which he bit and grew back to normal size. "Boy, how many kids get to do that?" Anthony said as they walked off. "Not many, I would assume." "I sure I wish I could fly like that." "Pray, thou couldst been part angel if thy father married mine mother. But he decided with Angie." "Heh, and your mom married Shaunie. How did that happen anyway?" "'Tis a funny tale, verily…" ---- Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:One-shots Category:Harvey and Angie Granite's Kids Category:Shaunie and Luvbi's Kids Category:Anthony/Fybi Fics Category:Size-changing Fics